Undertale Shipping Pride Month Ficlets
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Series of ficlets for a tumblr self-dare. Every ficlet features one of the main ships of the fandom.
1. Alphyne

Hey guys! Tori speaking! This is a series of ficlets for a dare I did to myself. Katemarie999, on tumblr, has started the Undertale Shipping Pride Month, which means one ship of the fandom is celebrated every day of September! Soooo I decided to write a ficlet for every ship of the month, including the ones I don't like as much. I'll probably be late before the end of the month, don't mind me! ;)

Here's the first ficlet, featuring one of the cutest and most canon ship of the game : Alphys and Undyne!

* * *

After leaving the Underground, Undyne and Alphys had very quickly discovered their favorite place on Earth: the beach.

Alphys could laze around at ease in the Hotland-worthy heat the Sun gave her while reading as many manga and comic books as she wanted. Undyne could run in the waves, swim until she couldn't be seen from the shore anymore and challenge sharks and octopi.

But the moment they both loved most was when the sun started its slow descent, staining the sky with orange and gold on his way down. Then, Undyne would get back to the shore and leave the sea, her scales colds and glistening, dripping with salt water, and her gaze lit by her afternoon activities. Alphys would quickly put away whatever she was reading before her girlfriend came cuddling up to her. They would cringe a little bit from the temperature difference, but that didn't keep them from clinging to each other with the same love a young child has for its favorite toy. And they would joke, saying one was too wet because the other was too hot.

Then they would lay down against each other on their large beach towel and watch the sun slowly dive into the sea, lulled by the sound of waves; both would only think about the chance she had to be loved by a person as wonderful as the one she was holding at this moment.


	2. Frans

It had started as a joke. Toriel had asked Sans to take care of Frisk for a Wednesday afternoon. Sans didn't do anything in the evening when he lived in Snowdin. And now that he lived on the surface, with all of his friends and a whole new world to discover… He still didn't do anything in the evening.

So he brought the young child to a restaurant.

The next Wednesday, Toriel had an appointment and Sans was glad to take care of Frisk again.

The third Wednesday, Frisk spontaneously asked to spend the afternoon with the short skeleton.

It became a habit. A ritual. Every Wednesday, Sans would come to pick up Frisk after school and take them somewhere fun. The skating rink, the library, the movie theater, or even just the park. Then they would go get something to eat before going back home.

One day, spotting Sans who was waiting at the doors, one of Frisk's friends yelled: "Frisk! Your lover is here!" All the kids burst into a fit of laughter and, soon, never called the skeleton something else than "Frisk's lover". Frisk didn't really care about that, if anything they thought it was funny.

But time passed and Frisk grew up. They grew up to be intelligent, strong and charismatic. And beautiful. They became a talented and respected ambassador. Very soon, the child Sans had looked after in the Underground became a very mature teenager, almost a young adult.

But neither Frisk nor Sans accepted to stop their Wednesday meetings. It was an important day, a sacred day. Their day. Frisk never stopped saying Sans was their "lover" and Sans never took offence.

And when, one Wednesday evening, Frisk realized they were kissing Sans, sitting on the low wall before their house, the human wasn't able to remember when the joke had stopped being one.


	3. Asgoriel

Toriel loved flowers. All sorts of flowers. Not just flowers, actually, plants in general. She was the one who placed flowerpots everywhere in the king's castle when she lived there. And of course, when she exiled herself in the ruins, she had filled her new house with plants she'd found here and there in the desolated entrance of the Underground. Cacti, water sausages, daffodils and of course the buttercups she kept in her bedroom to remember.

She hadn't thought much when, after the monsters were freed from the mountain, on the opening day of her school, she had found a large bouquet of everlasts in a vase, on the desk of her classroom. She thought they were charming and delivered her lessons without thinking about it.

The everlasts were dry after a few days. The next Monday, they had been replaced by a pretty bouquet of purple pansies, in the same vase. Toriel started to suspect something which was confirmed when, the next week, the vase held a tiny freesia bouquet with a nice sent, then the week after this, a few yellow roses.

The flowers came and went, week after week. Never too many. Never too persistent. They were just there, in their vase, on the corner of the desk, by the window. Toriel didn't talk about them. Didn't answer. Sometimes, she'd pluck petals that she'd leave to dry between two pages of a dictionary.

And one day, a Monday morning, after finishing his work as the school's gardener, Asgore was surprised and moved to find, next to the vase he had come to change the flowers from, a tiny bouquet of nemophila, held together by a blade of grass.


	4. Papyton

For the Papyton, I could not use anything else than nsfwshamecave's amazing Underlust AU. I am not quite satisfied with what I wrote but I hope you will at least find it correct.

* * *

Three knocks on the dressing room's door resonated between the beige walls as Mettaton wearily sorted his mail. He looked up and felt the mechanism in his throat get slightly stuck for a second before he could clearly pronounce "Yes, come in!"

The panel turned to let inside a certain skeleton whose pink magic shone under the sexy leotard (or whatever it was called) griping his ribs. He closed the door before offering the robot a large smile and a little red rose bouquet he held under his arm. "Good evening, Mettaton! You were particularly charming, tonight!"

"Thank you, Papyrus." He smiled gladly as he took the bouquet. They had been dated for a couple weeks now. Papyrus would often come to see his show and brought a present for every occasion, which almost bothered the TV host.

"It's embarrassing, I don't know what to give you in return."

"Well, you are already giving me your time, that's way enough for me." Stated Papyrus, which made the robot giggle. "Do you have a vase?"

"Ah, I think I do." Mettaton said. His eyes flew for a second towards the wardrobe before getting back to his prince in shining armor. "Would you be a dear and take them for a second so I can go get it."

"No, no, I'll go for you!" said Papyrus enthusiastically. "The wardrobe, right?"

"Uh, yes, but please…" Too late, Papyrus had already opened the door and fell silent when he saw the impressive collection of items stored there. General knowledge books, of course, but also sparkly microphones, dance shoes, cooking tools, as well as all sorts of costumes neatly aligned on their coat-hangers. He even spotted several of his gifts, including the golden bowtie he had brought him on their first date. "Wowie, I didn't know you had all this!" he exclaimed, enthusiast, as he looked for the vase he ended up finding under a large blue-checkered tablecloth.

"Oh, those are mostly old things I picked up before my first show, nothing important…" Mettaton said softly as he put the flowers in the pot. He didn't have water, of course, he'd go get some later.

"You were going to use them on screen?"

"Well yes…"

"Great! But, uh… Why cooking tools? For a Quizz Show?"

Mettaton sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Let's say that, originally, I was seeing much bigger. I was thinking one day I'd have several shows, not just a quiz show." Papyrus scrutinized him as he sat down, smelling the interesting confession. Mettaton smiled and started to talk with a little bit more confidence. "Of course, I love to present my quiz show, but I also wanted to host a cooking show, or maybe something grand, dancing, singing… Maybe even the news! Who knew?" He laughed a little bit. "I had picked all of this for my dreams of future performances. It's ridiculous, I know."

"Not at all!" Papyrus exclaimed, eye sockets filled with stars. "There is nothing wrong in thinking big! And as surely as I will one day be a part of the royal harem, you will one day be on every channel, I have no doubt about it!"

Mettaton had a soft smile, a thank-you slipping past his lips. Papyrus got up to close the wardrobe's door but spotted an item that made him change his mind. "Oh, what a beautiful dress!" He gasped, taking it off the hanger. It was indeed a beautiful dress made in blue sparkling silk with a round and puffy skirt falling down to the ground. Mettaton's eye widened in surprise.

"Oh, this, I wanted to wear it in a musical."

"It'd look great on you."

"I know. But I don't want people to see me in this, I'd draw too much attention. In the bad way."

"I understand." Simply said Papyrus as he tried not to show too much regret. After what the robot had endured, he knew appearance was a touchy subject for him. However, as he tried to put it back, he felt a metal hand holding him back.

"If you… I mean, if you want to, I could try it one quickly, since there is no one here…" pronounced the robot who'd be red like a cherry had he had blood vessels.

"Are you sure?" said Papyrus, letting a spark of excitement slip through his voice.

"I'd like to see if I still look alright in it…" the robot shyly admitted.

Papyrus held out the costume and when he drew closer to take it, bent down to offer a tender and innocent kiss. "You'll always be beautiful, no matter what. I'm sure one day, you'll be the brightest star in the Underground."


	5. Soriel

Everything seemed normal. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel were alone at home for the night. Dinner was over and everyone was enjoying the calm evening. Nothing announced the catastrophe about to happen.

There was a movie about dinosaurs and their extinction on TV, and Frisk, being the curious child they are, asked how an asteroid only a few kilometers large could kill all dinosaurs living on the planet.

"It's the speed of the object." Simply replied Sans before winking with a malicious grin. "Alphysician know that."

They was a moment of silence and Toriel finally snorted out a small laugh. And all hell broke loose.

"Wow, Sans. Weren't you taking some Frisks with that pun?"

An alarm signal flashed red in Papyrus's mind and his skull jolted up, glaring warningly at his brother. Sans pointedly looked at him in the eye sockets before replying.

"Heh. What can I say? I'm over-Floweing with confidence tonight."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" yelled Papyrus. Toriel was laughing though, and that was the intended result.

"Oh my, you're such a comic, Sans!"

"Brother, lady Toriel, would you PLEASE stop?! Think of the human!" Sans's grin only grew bigger, which was never good.

"Okay... So puns are not allowed here. And in Papyrussia..."

"SANS, I FORBID YOU FROM USING THAT MEME!"

He sighed, shrugging as he let go of the joke. Papyrus thought the torture was over. Never had he been this wrong. "Looks like we're not welcomed here. I probably forgot to Blook our stay. I'm such a Dummy."

Toriel howled in laughter before adding: "Do you think we should Asgore should we just take our leave?"

"That is it!" stated Papyrus as he picked up a giggling Frisk from the floor. "I am taking the child to bed! And I expect you to have gotten a room when I get back!"

"Seems like he can't handle our Undyne love for puns!" Sans shouted as his brother ran up the stairs to avoid any more undesirable pun.

"And for each other. Isn't that right?" The innocent comment made Sans turn back to Toriel, looking at him with her soft eyes, shining from her laughter. He felt his soul jump in his ribcage at the view. "I love you a ton, Sans. A Metta-ton."

"I love you too, Toriel." He said, not even mad she had stolen his expression.


	6. Muffeton

I'm so happy I got to use my dancer Muffet headcanon! :D

* * *

When he arrived at the theater, she was already in the middle of a routine, surrounded by her army of spiders. Her playful smile exposed her fangs as she gave her instructions, moving her six arms to the fast, almost spicy rhythm of the music. The countless arachnids flooding the stage followed her at an inhuman pace, hanging by their threads in a hypnotizing ballet of webs tirelessly doing and undoing themselves. Muffet had talent for sure, she knew how to draw attention where she wanted it, even though it was only training, you could only feel tiny before the dancer's perfect synchronization. It was definitely a good idea to hire her to do the first part of his show.

A satisfied smile on his lips, Mettaton waited for the end of the number to interrupt the session with a metallic clap that made the young woman turn to the backstage door where he was standing. "Bravo, bravo, what a performance! Our public will be ex-ta-tic!"

Muffet frowned without losing her cheerful expression. "Thank you, but this is a private training session."

"Oh, but darling, this is my theater!" The robot pretended to feel offended. Muffet glanced at her cousins who climbed back into their webs to rest while she took care of the uninvited gest. Her dance shoes clicked on the wooden stage as she walked to him without losing her little smile full of fangs.

"Dearie, dearie, dearie…" she hummed with a playful look. "You may have hired us, but a session is still a performance. And a performance is not free!~" She added, winking with two of her eyes.

"Oh, but what a fool I am! I don't have my wallet!" exclaimed Mettaton. Then he posed dramatically and the stage manager felt like he had to aim a spotlight at him. "How will I ever get myself out of this trap? How will I not end up in this vile greedy dancer's fangs? Oh, but I think I have an idea!" He stood up and sent a charming look at Muffet who did an excellent job hiding her admiration under her devilish smile. "I could pay with a kiss!"

"A kiss?" Muffet raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Even from you, I doubt a kiss would be en…" She stopped when Mettaton bent down onto her from the heights of the stilts he called his high heels, and pressed surprisingly soft lips on hers. It wasn't bad, and when he slightly opened his mouth, implicitly asking for a permission, Muffet didn't think before agreeing to let him taste her poisonous fangs.

When he broke the kiss, she was short of breath and had a dreamy look. "One right now and another after a little private show. What do you say?" Innocently offered the star.

Muffet pretended to think for a second but her bright purple cheeks gave away her thoughts. "Girls! We are taking this from the top!"


	7. Salphys

Not exactly romantic, but I think it's cute? Headcanon that Wingdings is the skeleton bro's father and that Alphys and Sans were friends before he fell in the Core.

* * *

"Come ooooooon! Show me again!"

"Can't we go see something else? I don't know, another book or a video tape?"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans, come ooooooooooon! Not for long, I promise, I just want to see them so I don't forget!"

The small skeleton grumbled but eventually agreed, much to the older yellow-scaled monstress. The two kids left the living room in perfect silence, as they had already done many times, and sneaked into the staircase. Alphys was keeping back little noises of excitement that only grew in number as they walked closer to the basement where the royal scientist's private lab was. Sans climbed onto his best friend's shoulders to reach the keyboard and enter the access code he had known by heart for a long while now. When the doors opened, she let out a joyful screech and ran inside, forgetting about the young skeleton who only survived thanks to his reflexes.

When he looked up, she was already lovingly gazing at what she had been looking for with sparkling eyes. "It's here, it's here, Sans!" she screamed silently, pointing her claw at a file with spotted pages, laid down on the work table. Sans sighed but still smiled at the lizard's enthusiasm. He already knew his father's work by heart, from the Core's blueprints to his research on Determination. Alphys, however, could never get enough, reading, again and again, full of admiration, the papers written in strange symbols by the Gaster family's father.

"Just be careful, 'k Al?"

"Promise. Have you seen those graphs?!"

"Ye."

"And the formu…"

"Ye."

"And the…"

"Yep, seen them."

Alphys looked up at him, pouting. "It's not fair, you can see them whenever you want."

"Nah, I just have a really good memory." Said the young boy. "Maybe you should try working on yours if you're gonna be the next royal scientist."

Alphys's eyes suddenly darkened, saddened, and Sans immediately knew what she was going to say. "I won't make it anyway. I'm far from being as brilliant as Dr Gaster.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Dad hasn't even noticed Paps has lost his first tooth yet." He assured, which made the monstress giggled nervously.

"But what if I mess up and disappoint everyone?"

"Just say "woops" and keep going. Beside, you won't do nothing wrong, you know why?" Alphys shook her head and Sans winked at her. "Because you're gonna learn from the royal scientist himself."

Alphys's eyes grew wider than her glasses and she almost let out a scream that would have alerted all of New Home, no doubt about that. "Your father told you he was going to take me as his apprentice?!" she exclaimed as silently as she could, looking as if she really believed it yet.

"No, he didn't tell me, he doesn't know yet, actually." Sans whispered. "But trust me, it'll happen. I managed to make him eat Papyrus's raw spaghetti, I think I can do anything now."

"Sans, I love you!" the young girl squeaked as she wrapped her arms around the skeleton's neck.

"Heh, you better." He didn't even need a mirror to know Alphys was sticking her tongue at him behind his back. "Ok, you're done now? Can we go watch video tapes?"

"Okay. You still have Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, right?" Alphys said as she let him go.

"What do you think I am? Of course I still have it." Sans answered as she led him out of the lab.


	8. Friskriel

I'm quite happy about this one, I think it's my favorite so far. I'm using deoxyrebornicleic's Haventale AU, one of if not my favorite AU of all. To put it simply, everything is good and pastel, everyone is alive and nice and happy, except Frisk.

* * *

The stone was chill and wet under Asriel's naked feet. He could feel the Waterfall's humidity form tiny drops of water on his fur, like little dew pearls. It wasn't bad. And it was pretty to watch, those little liquid gems shining at the end of his pink hairs. He could hear his own footsteps resonate against the walls sprinkled with shiny stones. _Splac, splac, splac_ , the sound of the puddles of water woken up by his presence. _Sorry, just passing through_ , he wanted to whisper.

Frisk furtively looked up at him when they heard him approach before looking down again. They were curled up on the wet floor, their lower back touching the foot of the Blook family's snail flock's fence. In their hands, they held a little shining rock that had probably fallen from the ceiling. Frisk's eyes were hidden by their hair but they seemed to observe the spotless pebble with a lot of attention. Asriel smiled to himself as he approached slowly and sat next to the human, hand resting on his knees.

"Make a wish." He offered. Frisk didn't turn to him but looked slightly puzzled. "You've found a fallen star, so you can make a wish." Spontaneously explained the teenager.

Frisk let out a sigh that sounded like an "oh" of understanding. They squeezed the stone in their hand for a minute or two before letting it down between their feet. There were three or four other rocks here, pretty pebbles polished by time. Frisk entertained themselves making a pile of them. Then they would undoing and do it again. Asriel let them play in silence, glancing at their scratched knees, their bruised ankle, the heart-shaped bandages on their cheeks. "The cuts don't hurt anymore, do they?" he asked in a softer voice. Frisk shook their head and kept playing, locked in their little world where everything was grey and simple.

Asriel stayed with them. The stars were shining, blue and white and pink and golden, on the walls and ceiling of Waterfall. The air was wet, chill, heavy like clean sheets. You could hear the rain falling into puddles of water, the water flooding into the river, the river turning into waterfalls. You could hear the muffled laughter and singing of the ghosts jamming a ballad in Napstablook's house. You could hear Shyren singing with them in secret from a corner of the cave. You could hear someone, away from hear, playing with the echo-flowers. It was calm, and yet, it was alive. Everything was joyfully alive.

Asriel soon realized the clicking of Frisk playing with their pebbles was slowing down. It soon stopped. However the child didn't move. They stayed put, head low, with their fallen star that had rolled down the little stone pile. Their little hands lied, palms in the air, empty. "Are you cold?" the young prince asked.

They didn't react. Asriel wondered if they were simply asleep. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?" he asked anyway.

Frisk didn't answer. Their head slightly turned away and Asriel felt like they were avoiding his gaze. "What's the matter, Frisk? You don't feel well? Do you need anything?" He raised a fluffy hand to their face, but Frisk half-heartedly pushed it away. "Please, Frisk, look at me."

He waited, in the vivid silence of Waterfall, and eventually Frisk turned back to him. Their eyes were red and wet, a different kind of wetness from the stone's. They looked at Asriel and tears immediately showed up again. They bit their lip, shut their eyes, angrily erased the proof of their sadness. They turned away, then back, rocked, back, forth, sideway, restless, unsure, their chest filled with sobs they were trying to smother in their throat. Asriel slowly raised both arms toward them, wrapped them around their body, and only completely closed their embrace when he felt the young one deliberately snuggle up to him, hiding his shameful tears in his yellow sweater's stiches.

"You're allowed to cry, you know?" Asriel said softly and the sobs doubled. "It's not because nobody is crying that you aren't allowed to. You're also allowed to be sad. Even if you don't know the reason, or even if there is none, you're allowed to be sad if you feel sad."

So Frisk cried as much as they could and Asriel held them close, whispering sweet words in their ear. He talked about flowers, and snowflakes, and fireplaces, and video-games, and boat rides, and books, and colors and warm cake. And Frisk cried, hearing without listening.

After several long minutes, the sobs changed into a more even and calm breathing. Asriel pet the child's hair. "Could you come and sleep, now?"

Frisk slowly nodded, their face still hiding in the yellow wool. Asriel had to take them away from it for a second so he could stand up. "Don't forget your star." He said as he pick up the glowing stone from the ground. He wondered if he could take them on his shoulders but had to admit they were too big. He just held their shoulders with one arm and held their hand with the other. And as he held them close this way, the young goat and the human walked back to the Blook's houses where Chara and Flowey were probably sleeping already.


	9. Undyrus

"What the heck is that? You're so soft a kitten could sleep with this! Move it, soldier!"

"Yes, Undyne!" said Papyrus.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES UNDYNE!" the skeleton repeated loudly as he launched a new attack on the rock they were training with. There were bones, magic and rock shards everywhere around them, and if it had been a real battle, Undyne could have been proud of the chaos her pupil was making.

"At this rate, the human will escape! Do you _want_ this to happen? Are you on the human's side?"

"NO, UNDYNE!"

"Then who's gonna capture them?"

"I WILL!" In one last blast, the rock exploded, projecting stones that littered the entire quarry where the two friends were training. Papyrus, without a target, stood up straight to catch his breath, sweat showing at the top of his skull. He wanted to turn to ask his teacher's opinion but she was faster and he was soon stuck under the fish-lady's arm being noogied by her.

"You freaking did it, you dork!"

"Ah, don't noogie the skeleton!"

"Come here dummy, do you know how proud I am right now?!" She eventually let him go and offered him her largest shark-like grin. "Come on, my turn."

Papyrus froze and look at his teacher putting up her defense. "Y-you mean, me against you?"

"Do you see another royal guard member around here? Come on, give it all you got, don't hold anything back!"

"B-but I…" hesitated the skeleton. Undyne had a stern pout.

"Papyrus, are you a chicken?"

"I…"

"ARE YOU A CHICKEN?!"

"NO UNDYNE!"

"Then give it a shot, for fight's sake, we don't have all day!"

Papyrus didn't answer but his magic bones appeared in the air and Undyne prepared to take the blow. One of the bone flew to her, so fast that, even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to dodge it. A grin painted itself on her face and she was hit.

She was hit…

She was hit?

The bone barely touched he scales and bounced away. Papyrus sent an uneasy smile her way. Undyne, however, was not amused. "What was… that?"

"My attack?" Papyrus tried.

"That was not an attack, that was a bit of wind." She said sternly. Too sternly. Papyrus was expecting a scolding but she just sat down right there naturally. "Tell me everything."

"What can I say, I just don't want to hurt you, that's all." Papyrus denied. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You _are_ here to capture humans that could come down here."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. I can capture them without hurting them. Can't I?" insisted the good-willed skeleton.

Undyne sighed but a smile crawled up to her face, despite herself. He gestured to Papyrus to come closer and he obeyed. When he was close enough, she grabbed his radius and pulled him down into sitting next to her. She wasn't looking at him but she didn't look angry, just confused and a little sad. "You're too pure for this place, you know that?"

"Uh… Thanks?" Papyrus said, unsure if it was a compliment or mockery.

Undyne shook he head with her little smile full of teeth. Then she suddenly turned to him, which made the royal guard in training jump. She would have never guessed, when she started to train him, how much she'd come to love this adorable puzzle-loving dork. It didn't matter that he wasn't cut out for the royal guard, she wouldn't let down that big dummy. She reached out as fast as thunder and next thing the skeleton knew, he was trapped under her elbow again, at the mercy of her playful fists.

"You're the most adorable idiot in the entire Underground!"

"Please, don't noogie the skeleton!"


	10. Nicepants

Hi there! It was bound to happen, I'm a little late, but that means you get two ficlets today, aren't you lucky? ;) Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing Bugerpants wouldn't admit to anyone, including himself, it was how much he loved attention. He didn't want to become a famous actor for nothing. A star is admired and respected by everyone, and gets all the attention they want. In a way, he understood why his monster of a boss wanted to stay the biggest celebrity in the Underground.

But somehow, even if he never talked about it, there was one person, a special blue bunny way too attractive to be true and for whom he had had the nerve to grow feelings, who never failed to give him attention. Every time they met somewhere in Hotland, or directly in the restaurant the chat worked at, he always had a nice word, a compliment, or even a free Nice Cream for him, and Burgerpants would go red from shyness and fear of it only being a joke (it wouldn't have been the first time).

And then one day, Nice had discovered that Burgerpants would purr in pleasure from the slightest pat. And that's how the festival started. After that realization, the blue bunny seemed incapable of keeping his little fuzzy hands to himself, he always had to touch his neck, his face, his ears, and Burgerpants, much to his own shame, would almost roll on his back every time, wherever they were.

"Is it a game, to you?" he one day snapped at his friend/potential boyfriend (at this point, he wasn't sure what they were exactly). "Is it fun for you to make me purr in public?!"

"Huh? No, that's not it at all!" the bunny defended himself, not even offended. "You just look so happy when being taken care of, it's so cute!" he explained with his huge idealist smile. "And I love seeing you happy, Burgey!"

Then Burgerpants reddened up to the top of his head, and Nice took advantage of it by petting him behind the ears with the smile of a kid being offered their favorite cake.


	11. Sansby

_Don't forget to come back and pay your tab, Sans_ , would say Grillby, every evening, when Papyrus came to pick up his brother. The skeleton would slightly nod at him with an absent-minded smile and Grillby, putting away the empty bottles of ketchup, would wonder if he actually understood what he'd said.

But it didn't matter wither or not he understood, Sans would always come back the next day, loyal to the job, and would forget to pay his tab again. He would tell jokes and make everybody laugh in the dinner between two burgers, would make awful puns about heat that he'd disguise as pick-up lines, and would empty ketchup bottles whenever he wasn't looking. And sometimes, at night, when Papyrus was late, Sans would rest his skull on the counter, his face tired and melancholic. He'd mutter things about science and fights and say things that didn't make sense about the sense of existence. Then Grillby would listen to him in silence, the way he knew how to do so well, wiping a glass that's already clean, until Sans fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, eye sockets closed, mouth open, ketchup stains at the corner of his mouth, like a child brought back from a carnival.

Grillby had long ago given up on the idea of seeing the color of the money he owed him. But to be completely honest, he just didn't care, as long as Sans came back every day, loyal to the job, to give life to the dinner and tell his silly ideas that Grillby couldn't live without anymore.


	12. Grillster

Grillby didn't leave the warmth and safety of his diner. Snowdin's weather wasn't friendly with fire elementals such as him, and when he left his restaurant, he always had to make sure he was properly dressed. That day, he was heading towards Waterfall, wrapped up in his fireproof clothes, to visit his niece who was studying in Hotland.

Maybe it was because of the unusual trip, or an attention failure from the excitement to see his family again, or maybe a little joker had redrawn the path, but he soon found himself in a part of Waterfall he didn't recognize. No matter how much he walked around, he couldn't possibly find the way to the oh-so-desired hot lands. Frustrated, he eventually sat on the wet ground, his fist clutching his umbrella, trying to think of a solution, and accidently nudged an echo-flower. The unknown voice that filtered through the corolla shouldn't have made him jump, except for one detail.

" _You're looking good! Be careful with your umbrella, the ceiling is low here."_ The language this voice spoke wasn't the one most monsters in the Underground used. It wasn't the elemental's silent language either. And yet Grillby could understand it, even though he had absolutely no memory of learning it. He got up curiously and looked for another echo-flower, a few steps further. He lightly poked a wet petal, cringing a little, and jumped again.

" _Yes, yes, I know, you always say that."_ It was his own voice, low and slightly wheezing, pronouncing that strange language. However he didn't remember coming here before. He left his diner so little. More and more intrigued, he followed the path drawn by the echo flowers, growing more surprised with every whisper from the glowing corollas.

" _It's because I care about you, silly. What an idea to go get lost in Snowdin."_

" _It's much quieter than the capital. You and your sons should come over, sometimes, this place is perfect for children."_

" _Grillby, you know I've got work to do."_ The elemental blinked from surprise. So, he was indeed the one this stranger had talked to. However, as much as he searched his memory, he couldn't remember a thing.

" _That's one more reason to do so. H-hey!"_

" _Come on. Sans is going to get worried."_ What? Sans? What did the young lazy skeleton have to do with this?

" _We'd have gone faster on the main path."_

" _No, I like this trail. People never walk around here."_ The tone was suddenly teasing, almost playful.

" _O-oh. Uh… You mean…"_

" _Careful, don't burn the umbrella!"_ There was a silence and a short nervous laugh.

" _Sorry."_

" _Don't worry, come here."_

"And that's when I told him his hat was hideous, you should've seen his…" Grillby jumped back when the conversation suddenly stopped, replaced by new voices. He looked up and realized the echo-flowers had led him back on the main path that went to Hotland. He hadn't paid attention to where he was going, hypnotized by the conversation he never had. He suddenly looked back, scanning attentively the flowers around him. But however much he looked, the path he had took was like vanished. It could as well have been a dream. Only the itch on his fingertips reminded him he had touched the wet petals of the echo-flowers. He was cold. He didn't usually feel hot, everything was cold compared to him. But right now, he was really cold. As if, at that moment, there should have been something there, something he was missing.

Grillby stood there a while, trying to understand what he'd just lived. How? Why? But after a few moments, he turned back, barely noticing his eyes glowing red under his sunglasses, leaving a little bit of ashes on his cheeks. His niece was waiting. He had to leave.


	13. RG1 & RG2

Is it too late? My internet crashed yesterday and I could publish the ficlet in time, but I swear it was done in time! By the way, I did something quite ridiculous here so if you don't want to read, it's okay.

Featuring a great idea from my friend and classmate, Ugo, who didn't know a thing about the characters.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"They're kinda late, huh?" he said, and his partner just nodded.

They had been there for nearly seven hours, standing in front of the palace doors, weapons in hands, in their big black armors. The next guards weren't there yet, and the two monster's patience ran thin.

"Like what time is it now?"

"Five to ten."

"Damn, totally not cool."

Time runs slowly for a guard when nothing is alarming. Any monster had the right to enter King Asgore's palace, as he himself had stated. Consequently, no one ever tried to get in, which made the task all the more boring.

"At this rate, I bet they'll let us wait there all night."

His partner didn't answer and the first royal guard sighed. If only he was allowed to move a little, to sit, to talk… Well actually he had no problem to talk, especially since his patner was an excellent public. He knew that because they'd talk all the time, even during training sessions.

"If they, like, do that, I'm warning you, I'll go to sleep. We should be allowed to anyway since we're not supposed to work that late. What do you think?"

A nod.

"Totally. Well, not gonna, like, sleep sleep, I'm just gonna sit down and close my eyes. Ah, but the armor isn't really comfortable. Oh well, I guesse I'll just take of a few pieces. Don't take advantage of it, okay?" he added jokingly.

Silence. The guard glanced at his partner with a slightly forced smile. "Hey, relax bro! I was just kidding, okay?"

The other one shook himself slightly, as if waking up from a dream, and turned to his partner who could make out, with a sigh of relief, an amused smile behind the slit of his helmet.

"You sure?"

"Wh… Oh stop! Don't , like, kid with me like that, bro, not cool at all! Haha!" The guards laughed a little together and silence settled again for a few minutes.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten, thirty-two."

"Damn, they really forgot about us."

"Yes."

"I'm really going to sleep."

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Nah, come on, I'm not gonna let you do all the work."

"I'll wake you up."

"Oh. Ok then." Without any more concern, the guard put his weapon away and let himself to the ground. Once he was sitting, he took off his helmet and roughly unlocked the pieces of armor on his chest and shoulders, then closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. The second one glanced at him for a few minutes, quite amused by his partner's head that kept falling forward because of the weight of the pieces still attached. After a long questioning process, he let himself down as well. The sound alerted the first one who opened an eye.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not comfortable. Come here."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He reached out and pulled the first guard's head so it rested on his leg. He had to adjust himself a little but, after thinking about it, he thought it was much better like that.

"No homo though, right?" He just shook his head.

The next morning, when he found both of them sleeping together in front of the palace door, Asgore didn't dare to disrupt the two guards.


	14. Alphore

The light of day filtering through the barrier into the king's garden was a beautiful sight. The sweet scent of flowers twirled in the air of the throne room, blending with the fragrance of the tea the monarch was gently pouring into Alphys's teacup.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have anything to go with this," he said with a light bitterness in his voice.

"It's okay." The royal scientist replied.

He offered milk and sugar she accepted. They sipped the drink, listening to the bird's singing. He seemed sad. She was nervous. When she had arrived before the door of the throne room, that after-noon, she had seen him climbed back up the long stairs on the side of the inner courtyard garden, with the most tortured face she had ever seen.

 _Would you like to join me for an afternoon tea? I won't ask you about your research_ , had promised the letter. _Let's not mention touchy subjects._ She was pretty sure those stairs were a touchy subject. But she could help but wonder what could possibly make her king this sad.

"King Asgore?" he looked up, considerate, but she reconsidered. She had her own secrets. She was better placed than anyone else to understand that sometimes you had to wait for certain doors to open themselves.

"I-I'm so happy to see you, today." She stuttered a little.

The king had a small giggle that made both of them smile. "Me too, Alphys."

They didn't say anything else. They just had their tea, chatting for time to time about… well, nothing, really.

He didn't mention the crypt, the coffins, the corpses of the six human children that lied there nor the souls he could sometimes almost hear crying from their containers. She didn't mention her research, the amalgamates, the daily letters asking her for the bodies of the monsters she had woken up nor the effort it took for her to get back up into her home every day, not to let herself live among her own demons.

They didn't mention any of this. They weren't ready. And it was fine.

One day they would be ready. Until then, they would be fine.


	15. Chariskriel (Free Ship Day)

Fluff, anyone? :D Today, we are celebrating our favorite game's anniversary, and for the occasion here is a fluffy chariskriel! Also, I used my favorite AU again, the Haventale AU, but you don't mind, do you? ^^'

* * *

Laughter was bouncing off the floors, whispers, smiles and playful glances being sent sideways around the corner of corridors. Two specific humans were racing through the palace like over-energized children, even though both were as much of adults as the royal prince, who, through the years, had become a charming young goat with a heart full of love, and who was following them down the halls, eager to see what they were planning. The king and queen, busy in the kitchen, watched their excitement with adoration. The entire palace, that day, was lightened by laughter and joy. It usually was, but today was special.

"Come on, guys! Where are you?" whined Asriel as he looked for the two persons he loved most in the world. Chara and Frisk, of course, didn't answer. They had been avoiding him since he left his bedroom and were planning on continuing until the surprise was ready. Flowey was helping by warning them every time the young goat was coming a little too close to their hiding place.

"I hope Mom and Dad are almost done, I'm not going to last very long!" Chara admitted with a huge smile in spite of their short breath. Frisk could only nod, in the same state. Not to mention they had felt like going elegant that day and had both chosen to wear pretty dresses they didn't want to ruin.

 _I can't wait_ , Frisk signed swiftly, smiling as well. The second they were done, Flowey sprouted from the floor to give them the green light. Both humans didn't wait a second more to run out of their parent's room, right in front of Asriel who jumped so hard he fell on his rear, saluted by Frisk and Chara's laughter. They didn't lose a second and raced to the kitchen where the young goat followed them, a tad bit late.

He had barely passed the door when an explosion of colorful sparks announced his arrival. He blinked, stunned and delighted, when all of his family and friends, discreetly assembled while he was running after Frisk and Chara, started singing an enthusiast "happy birthday", including the youngest Dreemur who was signing by reflex as they sang.

Asriel couldn't move, too happy from the attention. Chara took advantage of this to pull Frisk after them towards the distracted prince. When the last notes of the song rang in the air, the humans stuck a kiss on both cheeks of their favorite monster who didn't know what to do with himself, red like a cherry, all of this followed by the laughter, and even amused clapping of their friends.


	16. Shyrablook

Hey guys! Just saying I'm starting to have tests and so I'll probably be late from now on for the ficlets. Sorry! ^^' I'll do all the ships eventually, just probably not in time, that's all!

* * *

She liked his music. God did she like his music. When she could hear the faint sound of mixtapes he was playing at his home, not too loudly so that he wouldn't bother the neighbors, she couldn't help but come and sit in a corner of the cave, close, to listen and hum the melody. When the music stopped, she'd leave with a light feeling in her chest that almost made her feel like it was possible for someone to wish to hear her voice.

He liked her voice. God did he like her voice. When he lacked inspiration or material for his music, he'd discreetly leave his home, half transparent in fear someone saw him, and would wander around until he heard the mermaid's light hum, somewhere between two waterfalls. He'd stay there, silent, in the blind spot of her gaze, and would vanish in the air if she just looked like she was going to turn around. Going back home, he'd have his head filled with ideas and light notes that almost made him feel like he was happy.

He was dreaming of adding this marvelous voice to his music.

She was dreaming of singing for the author of such beautiful mixes.

But neither of them could even imagine catching one day the interest of their respective muse.


End file.
